lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Ollie Nickels
Ollie is a sweaty Business Owner found on Garbage Island and can be invited into Brad's party after paying off his huge debts. Background Ollie has dipped his toes in every business imaginable. He has also failed in every business imaginable. Not much more can be said about this sweaty man. Appearance Ollie Olive Nickels is a heavyset, dark-haired, red-nosed male of Caucasian descent, who wears a (torn as shown in his official artwork) pink, ill-fitting jacket with a red band tied around the right sleeve, a small Straw Hat with a red-band upon his head, and a dark blue karate belt. The hair upon his head is very messy, presumably due to his continuous perspiration, and he possesses facial hair, in the form of a moustache and a goatee. Personality Ollie is notable for his constant state of anxiety from his failed business practices, and can be seen sweating constantly due to his unfortunate situation, this misfortune has lead to him becoming depressed. Ollie Nickels is also notable for his use of a southern dialect, such as the word "City-Slickers" suggesting that he could have moved states, or possibly have come from a more rural part of Olathe. How to Invite to Party Ollie can be found in his own bar, "Ollie's", on Garbage Island. In order to get to garbage island, firstly visit the Fishman Town. In order to get to the Fishman Town, head to Muddy Waters, through the bottom right-hand door in Area 2 and heading East. Head to the second screen to the east from the entrance to Muddy Waters (And the park scene if you haven't already).Travel to the gap, pictured, and drop down without a bike. You will now be in Fishman Town. Once here, travel to the FIshmen Town and climb to the top to find two Fishmen look at a map. Pick up this map and let Harvey assist you with getting out of court. Once finished, head to Shardy by climbing down the rope on the right hand side of Area 2 by the jerks. Give Shardy the map and he will take you to Garbage Island. Head east and you will be blocked by a guy in a Paper bag. He will only let you past if Brad is inflicted by Stink. Once Brad has Stink, he will let Brad through again in the future. (To attain Stink, buy a Nugget for 2 mags from Morty's Yard Sale in Karate Town.) Head east, past the Cart race and Fly Minetti, fighting many Lunatic Refrigerators and you will find Ollie's. Pay Ollie's massive debt of 2 magazines and he will request to join Brad's party. Battle Ollie is an interesting party member who is best used for his "Dancing Machine Gun" skills, which not only targets every single enemy on the screen but also has a chance to make them scared or fall. His Bullet Cutting skills are also useful for inflicting bleed, and he also has plenty of status moves that inflict a multitude of status ailments. Ollie's drawback, however, is that he suffers from depression, which hinders his stats quite noticeably. However His main drawback and defining feature is that he has double digit SP, meaning that he'll constantly needs SP refilling, even at a level higher then 25. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Suzi * Shield: N/A * Head: Mid-Life Crisis Hat * Body: Sweaty Shirt * Accessory: N/A Art Ollie_HD.png Tips * Ollie Nickles runs out of SP extremely quickly due to his low max SP and high SP skill costs. If you intend to using him, make sure to stock up on Colas. ** Or you can team him up with Nern to refill it more easily. * The bartender at the Joy Factory and Monty from Bob's Dojo both sell Diet Cocola Cola for a low price of 5 mags, it's best to go to these places and stock up on them since Diet Cocola Cola recovers 200 SP, while Ollie usually has 79-100 SP. Trivia * Originally according to the game files he was supposed to be named "Arty". This was changed for whatever reason. * Ollie Nickels class name of "Greaser" makes little sense regarding his character, which is that of a unlucky, constantly stressed out businessman, this odd element of his character suggests that he was meant to have a completely different personality from his current one, or it could be referring to the fact he sweats a lot, * In the icon sheet there is a blue version of the Karate Belt similar to to the one Ollie wears, possibly meaning Ollie was gonna have another default equipment. * Ollie had a wife and kids, but they never cared about him, nor did Ollie give them a reason too. * It's implied Ollie is guilty of incest. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters